Dark Mist: The Shadowed Mercenary
by NightHawk35
Summary: Dark Mist the Shadowed Mercenary (Beast Boy), was born and raised in Gotham by Deathstroke the Terminator. Dark Mist escapes from Arkham Asylum, witch gets him the attention of 'the Dark Knight' himself for only one reason. Batman wants to train the escaped mercenary.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Mist: the Shadowed Mercenary Chapter One Escape From Arkham Asylum

Author's Note

Hey guys I'm back with yet another fanfic. I've had the idea for this story for a long time now and I've been trying to forget it, so that I could work on my other stories, but the ideas just won't go away. Now I've forced myself to write this so that I can go on with my other stories without something constantly nagging in the back of my mind.

This is my first Batman and Teen Titans crossover fanfic so please no flames. This will either be a Beast Boy x Harley Quinn fanfic or a Beast Boy x Harem fanfic I don't know you decide.

Summary: This is all my fault. My interference with his assassination of Harvey Dent motivated him to become one of the best mercenaries out there. I'm the reason Dark Mist is known as 'the Shadowed Mercenary, Dark Mist the Shadowed Mercenary (Beast Boy) Was born and raised in Gotham by Deathstroke the Terminator. Dark Mist escapes from Arkham Asylum, witch gets him the attention of 'the Dark Knight' himself for only one reason. Batman wants to train the escaped mercenary.

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or the Teen Titans as they are owned by DC Entertainment and Warner Bros. Animations

Dark Mist: the Shadowed Mercenary Chapter One Escape From Arkham Asylum.

Arkham Asylum

Gotham City New York

Saturday

26th of November 2015

Eleven Thirty At Morning

In Gotham, the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, more commonly known as Arkham Asylum or simply Arkham, was a prison and psychiatric hospital for men and women who have either turned to a life of crime, gone insane and committed felonies or both. One of these criminals was a green boy, roughly about sixteen or seventeen years of age. This boy's name was Garfield Mark Logan, also known as Dark Mist, or as most people know him 'the Shadowed Mercenary' due to his ability to assassinate a target without so much as being seen.

Sitting in the corner of his cell 'the Shadowed Mercenary' was slowly putting together, what he saw as a perfectly laid out escape plan, or at least that's what his mentor and adoptive father Deathstroke the Terminator had always taught him.

Flashback Begins

Gotham City Central Park

Gotham City New York

Monday

26th of November 2003

Nine Thirty Five Past Midnight

Deathstroke the Terminator had found 'the Shadowed Mercenary' when he was at a very young age of only four years old in the criminally corrupt city of Gotham, Dark Mist being lonely and abandoned at the time, felt afraid when he saw the figure of Slade Wilson coming out of the shadows and approaching him.

Standing up, 'the Shadowed Mercenary got into as good a fighting stance as a four year old boy could, his mind completely set on fighting and possibly winning or fighting and definitely dying at the hands of Deathstroke the Terminator. But that outcome never came.

Deathstroke chuckled at the sight of the four year old boy standing in a sloppy fighting stance before him "Calm down, my boy. I am not here to hurt you" He said in his usual calm and collected voice. Garfield huffed "Whhy should I trusth you? I know whho you are anwd I know whath you do" He said. Slade could clearly hear his speech and realized that the boy hasn't learned how to properly speak, not that it mattered to him. If Slade had things his way, this boy would be able to speak fluently "Because right now I am the only one you can trust, Garfield".

Garfield sighed, he knew what Slade was saying was true. His parents were killed a few hours ago. And right now he had no one he could say he trusted. By what Garfield had heard about the individual standing less than a few feet from him, he was one of the best mercenaries in the world. Garfield being a young boy always found things like, assassins and mercenaries to be cool. He often tried to act like an assassin after watching a movie or cartoon. Now seeing one of the worlds greatest mercenaries in front of him made him cautious and afraid, but he knew that if Slade wanted to kill him, he would have been dead the second his feet touched the ground "Owkay, what do you?".

Slade smiled at the little boy's speech problems. It reminded him so much of how his son Grant spoke when he was a four year old boy, but he quickly got rid of the smile, once more looking like his professional self "I, myself have been a father. I know what the face of a sad boy looks like, but I need you".

He said, walking over to the young boy until he was standing right in front of him "I need you to be my friend, I need you to trust me, I need your assistance, I need you as my apprentice and in return I will adopt you as my own, I will care for you and I will protect you from harm, unless you want to be taken into an orphanage and be taken care of by an organization called 'The Bruce Wayne Welfare Organization' I hear they take good care of orphan children in the city of Gotham, but you know what Gotham is like when you are taken care of by nurses. They never give you their full attention, not like I can" He said, kneeling down to Garfield's level.

Garfield looked up at Slade, from a certain angle Slade had a pretty good fatherly atmosphere around him. Garfield brushed Slade's newly placed hand off his shoulder and walked past him not even bothering to make eye contact (No pun intended) "Awre you gowing to stay on your knees? Becwause according to whispers gowing around Gotham, the infwamous Slade Wilson never goes on his knees" Slade gave an unseen smirk of pride "You know of me, how interesting" Garfield gave a boyish giggle "I whatch a lot of news" And with that Slade got to his feet and led the future 'Shadowed Mercenary' to his new home.

Flashback Ends

With the Shadowed Mercenary's mental flashback coming to 'its' end, he took one glance down at his plan, written on toilet paper since the prisoners were never allowed to have actual paper in fear of them using it to escape somehow, he sighed. Now this was where his patients was tested. In order for his plan's first phase to go into working, he would have to wait for a specific time, a time when he was free to move around much more then his cell would let him, a time when the guards would be too busy guarding the gates, he needed to wait for yard time at exactly twelve past midnight witch if his calculations were correct, was in precisely three minutes.

Three minutes later a horde of guards walked up to the prison cells and unlocked them, then led the prisoners outside for yard time. Dark Mist's face displayed a wickedly devious grin as he walked out of his cell and followed the prison guard to the yard, where the first phase of his well constructed plan would be set into motion. Allying himself with Harley Quinn.

Wayne Family Manor

Gotham City New York

Saturday

26th of November 2015

Eleven Fifty Seven At Morning

Bruce Wayne otherwise known as the Batman, sat on his couch in his mansion, watching a news bulletin about 'the Shadowed Mercenary' himself on his giant flat screen television.

"Breaking news in Gotham City, earlier this morning the well known mercenary Dark Mist 'the Shadowed Mercenary' was arrested during a battle against Batman and his two sidekicks Batgirl and Robin.

'The Shadowed Mercenary' was taken to the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, accompanied by close to one hundred armed police officers, where he remains in solitary confinement. We bring you more of this story as it develops. From Channel 13 news, I'm Monique Write saying, stay safe citizens of Gotham" And with that the flat screen television automatically switched off leaving Bruce Wayne to his thoughts.

'I still can't believe I was almost beaten by a sixteen year old mercenary. I know he was trained and raised by Deathstroke the Terminator, but power like his shouldn't be in the position of a teenager' He got up from his couch. And walked over to a wooden panel wall witch he placed his hand on making the wall slide up, exposing the secret entrance to the Bat cave.

Entering the Bat cave, Batman always being one for quick movements hurried over to the Bat Computer to do some research on 'the Shadowed Mercenary'.

'The assassin known as Dark Mist is a well known mercenary and hitman who resides in the city of Gotham.

Dark Mist, recognizable to most people by his alias 'the Shadowed Mercenary was born in Gotham into a severely tough life, losing both his parents at the age of four in an accidental fire that started and burnt the house down.

Dark Mists miraculous escape from the burning house fire wasn't the pinnacle of his life, as later on he would be adopted by Deathstroke the Terminator.

Following his adoption Dark Mist was taken to one of Deathstroke's secret bases of operations, completely hidden from the people and life in the Gotham streets.

Taking his first mercenary contract from a wealthy business owner at the tender age of thirteen, 'the Shadowed Mercenary' was overeager to start the 'game' and kill his target, the ex District Attorney Harvey Dent.

After failing his assassination attempt due to an intervention by the Batman, Dark Mist returned to Deathstroke's secret base with anger and self-disappointment in his heart. These feelings would later be used by the Shadowed Mercenary as motivation to accomplish his future tasks'.

Batman stopped reading for a moment, then looked at the last paragraph to make sure that he read it right 'After failing his assassination attempt due to an intervention by the Batman, Dark Mist returned to Deathstroke's secret base with anger and self-disappointment in his heart. These feelings would later be used by the Shadowed Mercenary as motivation to accomplish his future tasks. It was me. This is all my fault. My interference with his assassination of Harvey Dent motivated him to become one of the best mercenaries out there. I'm the reason Dark Mist is known as 'the Shadowed Mercenary, it is because of me that Dark Mist is inside Arkham Asylum' He thought as the events of that night came into his mind's eye.

Flashback Begins

An Abandoned Apartment

Gotham City New York

Tuesday

19th of May 2012

Eight Thirty Five At Morning.

The abandoned apartments in Gotham city proved itself as an excellent hideout for the half good half evil Harvey Dent also known as the coin flipping villain Two Face, who had decided with the help of his coin to relocate his base of operations to a more private and unexpected location as not to gain any attention from the Bat Clan while he was busy planning for his future attacks on the city of Gotham, but the Bat Clan wasn't the only reason why he chose to hide and do his planning there.

Two Face had recently had a small negotiating problem with a very important businessman, the owner of the Gotham City Mining Company, a company witch thanks to Gotham's rich soil makes a minimum of 12 000 Dollars a month adding up to a grand total of 144 000 Dollars a year. 2028.

This put Two Face on edge, he knew that businessmen were very wealthy and hated to lose a very important business deal, they hated it enough to hire one of the world's top assassin to assassinate the business partner that he had a disagreement with. He didn't even realize how right he was.

Entering the library room that had a fireplace, he noticed something that seemed odd to him. The glasses that were set on the oak wood table seemed to have what looked like water and a yellowish brown liquid, presumably from an alcoholic drink and melted ice cubes.

Looking over to the fireplace he was a computer type chair with its backside turned to him. In a state of panic he grabbed the bottle of whiskey and gripped it tight, ready to strike when "I wouldn't do that if I were you Two Face or should I say Harvey Dent" Said the intruder, by the sound of his voice Two Face could tell that the person he intended to strike with a bottle was at a very young age.

Setting the bottle of whiskey down, Two Face quickly moved to stand in a dark corner being cautious as he did not know what this boy, who entered his private hideout without being detected was capable of "I see you are careful around me, you fear me simply because I am here".

Two Face straightened his posture as not to give the young boy the impression that he was scared "I don't know who you are boy, but I can assure you. In order to be certain of it that the condition of your health remains as it is, it would be best for you to leave now" He said, his voice heavily shaky.

Dark Mist laughed at Two Face's fear "Oh, pardon me. Where are my manners? My name is Dark Mist. Learn it well, for it will be the last name you will ever hear" Dark Mist announced as he lunged forward towards Two Face, sword held firmly in both of his hands.

However, before Dark Mist could land a hit on Two Face, a Bat-A-Rang flew towards him. Using quick reflexes and abnormally quick thinking, Dark Mist block the airborne Bat-A-Rang and landed only a few feet away from Two Face.

Dark Mist was in a great state of shock, Batman had just shown up and prevented him from killing one of his villains. Hes eyes were wider than the moon, his breath caught in his throat, his heart stopped dead in his chest and his blood ran as cold as ice. How did 'the Dark Knight' himself find them? Dark Mist tried to think of the answers himself by re tracing his steps of how he got here. He didn't see or sense anything, there were no people following him and there definitely wasn't the Bat Signal in the sky so how did Batman know where they were?.

Dark Mist straightened his posture and kept his twin stretched out in front of him, a lopsided grin exposed one of his fangs that hung out. Deathstroke had always told him stories about the masked vigilante who the people of Gotham call the Batman, 'the Dark Knight, 'the Caped Crusader or 'the Big Black Bat'. According to Deathstroke, Batman was quite calm and as patient as death. Now Dark Mist felt it was his turn to see if what his adoptive father had told him was indeed true, or just another over exaggeration on the part of a frustrated at the time Terminator "Wow, I'm impressed. You showed up here without the Bat Signal having to shine. Why, if I didn't know any better I'd say you are a stalker" Dark Mist chuckled to himself 'Let's see how 'the Big Black Bat reacts to that ha, I'm a poet and I didn't even know it'.

Batman ignored the future Shadowed Mercenaries words and charged at him, looking for a fast take down to end this quickly and arrest Two Face, but it didn't happen that way. Dark Mist Jumped over Batman's head, landing behind the Dark Knight then swung his twin katannas at the Bat's head.

Rolling out of the way to his left in order to avoid the attack, Batman jumped up and swung his fist at Dark Mist, causing the Shadowed Mercenary to do the same as Batman did a few seconds ago and roll out of the way "I'm doing you a favor Bats, let me kill Two Face, then you will never have to deal with him again".

Batman charged at Dark Mist again, this time trying to coax Dark Mist into making a mistake "You can't fix one problem with another problem in the event of that should I let it happen, then I would just be creating a bigger problem" He said as he sent a spinning roundhouse kick to the Shadowed Mercenary.

Dark Mist barely dodged the Big Black Bat's attack and decided to send the Dark Knight a roundhouse kick of his own, this time it connected hitting the Batman square on the jaw sending him backing up into a wall "I must say, you are a whole lot tougher than Deathstroke said you would be, I give you credit, you have earned your name and position within the superhero community, but unfortunately I do have a contract I need to do and a target I need to get to" Dark Mist said, but before he could leave Batman through a smoke bomb at his feet causing the room to fill up with a dark smoke and temporarily blinding the Shadowed Mercenary. When the smoke cleared Dark Mist was frustrated to find that both Batman and Two Face were gone.

Flashback Ends

Arkham Asylum

Gotham City New York

Saturday

26th of November 2015

Twelve At Morning.

Dark Mist sat at a bench in Arkham Asylum's prison yard, his eyes scanning the entire yard while still keeping a close eye on the prison guards surrounding the fences and standing with high velocity rifles at the gates.

Getting up from the bench, the Shadowed Mercenary decided to do a physical search seeing as it is that his current method of searching for Harley Quinn wasn't paying off for him at all After approximately thirty minutes of careful and thorough searching, the Shadowed Mercenary found Harley Quinn talking to another inmate, her best friend Poison Ivy.

Ducking to hide behind a wall so that he could easily ease drop without being seen, Dark Mist was delighted to hear the two villainesses' entire conversation. "I don't know anymore, Ivy Mistah J is sweet at times, but lately I don't know. He has been paying more attention to escaping and then killing the Big Black Bat then he does to me and I just don't know what I'm going to do" Harley Quinn said as her voice cracked and she started to sob into her hands.

Poison ivy walked to stand next to her and brought her into a tight hug "Hey, don't worry about the Joker, okay? Tell you what, why don't we get you a new man? One that won't treat you like a piece of trash, huh? What do you say?" Poison Ivy asked her best friend, who's voice was too cracked to answer so instead she just nodded, then began to rapidly wipe the tears from her badly tear swollen face, her eyes red from the tears.

Dark Mist gave a wicked smile that only Deathstroke could match 'Well now, if Harley Quinn needs a new boyfriend then I'd better be sure that, that boyfriend is me, hahaha. This makes my plan so much easier to accomplish and so much, much more fun too, hahaha. Oh I could not have planned for this any better then it happened' He mentally, evilly chuckled as he watched Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy greet and go their separate ways.

Following Harley, Dark Mist saw her sitting on a bench and approached her "Pardon me if I am mistaken, but aren't you Harley Quinn?" He asked taking a seat next to her. Harley looked at him and her heart raced out of fear. This was him. This was, no is the Shadowed Mercenary Harley had heard many stories about this particular individual, many gruesome stories. This is the boy who was trained by Deathstroke the Terminator himself, this is the boy who had miraculously escaped a raging and destructive fire, this is the boy who had been hidden from the people of Gotham by Deathstroke the Terminator and above all this is the boy who took on and held his own against both Batman and Two Face at the same time. This is Dark Mist the Shadowed Mercenary.

Harley swallowed a lump in her throat "Yes, I am her who you think me to be" She said in a proper manner, it really is amazing who fear can change a persons way of speech. The Shadowed Mercenary sent a bone chilling smile at Harley Quinn "Good to know, we have much we need to discuss" He said witch made Harley Quinn almost drop to her knees and beg for her life, fortunately Harley was never good with begging and had a public image and reputation to uphold so she decided not to beg or show weakness "What do you mean, big boy there is nothin' we have ta discuss" She said, her inner conscience telling her that she was going to die in approximately less then three seconds, but that horrible fate never came to claim her.

Dark Mist raised an eyebrow and chuckled, amused by Harley Quinn's nervousness and fear and decided to use that to his full advantage "Oh, but we do my dear, sweet Harley Quinn. But, before I explain allow me to ask you a question. If you had the opportunity to escape from this mental institution in a little less than six hours without the joker, would you" He asked and he could see that the question had gotten to Harley Quinn.

Harley Quinn was stunned at the option and opportunity she had just been given. A chance to escape from Arkham Asylum, A chance to get away from the Joker and leave him here to rot. She liked the sound of that and with the Shadowed Mercenary on her side, there was no way that this plan could fail.

Looking at the shadowed Mercenary again, Harley Quinn gave a devious smile "A way to escape?" She asked to make sure she heard him correctly. Dark mist nodded "Yes" She kept questioning "And the Joker can't escape, we won't help him in any way?" She asked again, using the Joker instead of Mistah J. Dark Mist nodded again causing Harley Quinn to smile with absolute pleasure " Where do I sign up?" Dark Mist smiled in satisfaction, satisfied with her answer "Listen closely... partner".

After discussing the plan Dark Mist and Harley Quinn went their separate way, each leaving to prepare for their part. It had been decided that Dark Mist would attack and kill one of the prison guards while the guard escorted him back to his cell, while Harley Quinn would seduce the other guards in the area, thus dragging their full attention to her and not to the guard that was being attacked, creating a perfect phase one.

Arkham Asylum

Gotham City New York

Saturday

26th of November 2015

Twelve Thirty At Morning.

After yard time all the inmates of Arkham Asylum walked in a straight line to their cells, Dark Mist and Harley Quinn shared a look and Harley winked, then immediately went to work on her part of the plan, while the prison guard escorted Dark Mist back to his cell.

Turning his back on Dark Mist, the guard saw Harley Quinn trying and succeeding in seducing the other guards. Moving forward in an attempt to get their attention, the guard cleared his throat as if he was ready to say something, but Dark Mist got his attention before he could speak by choking him to death from behind with a piece of wire.

Quickly and quietly Dark Mist dragged the prison guard under his bed and made his escape into the further halls of Arkham Asylum, being extra careful by hiding in the Shadows as not to be seen by anyone else.

Harley Quinn watched her partner and potential future boyfriend as he killed the prison guard with the piece of discarded wire, then carefully dragged him under his bed and then quietly make his escape, into the shadows of the Arkham Asylum's halls completely blending in with them 'I can't believe it. Its just like in the stories, I never thought I would see it with my own eyes, I guess this means phase two is a go then. Good luck Shadowed Mercenary' She thought as she bolted through the main doors looking for a safe way to escape the building and the yard.

Back with Dark Mist, who had come out of the shadows and now stood in Arkham Asylum's main control room looking at the cameras that showed Harley Quinn making her escape from the building to witch he smile "Excellent, phase two is a go" He said to himself as he went to work on the control panel.

Phase two consisted of the following. After escaping his cell, Harley Quinn would easily make her escape too after she was done getting the attention of the other guards, while he made his way to the main control room via the shadows in the halls.

Once inside the control room Dark Mist would first make sure that his partner in crime had escaped before covering up the security cameras while erasing all of the footage on them.

After erasing the security camera's footage, Dark Mist pressed a button to let all of the other inmates out, thus creating a distraction long enough for him to meet up with Harley Quinn and for them to disappear. For what reason he kept working with Harley Quinn, he did not know. But one thing Dark Mist was certain of was that he definitely liked working with her. It gave him a feeling that he could not completely put into words, it gave him a sort of adrenaline rush.

He approached the window after that task was done and smashed it open with a baseball bat witch he found in the corner of the room laying on the floor and quickly made his escape by jumping out, then turning into an eagle he flew away, far enough to land on a rooftop a few feet away from Arkham and watch as the Asylum that held him for two nights erupted into chaos and finally... it exploded.

Dark Mist laughed as he watched as the flames consumed the asylum "Oops, I guess I probably should have warned Harley about the whole Arkham asylum exploding thing... oh well she's out safely and that's all that matters and besides, what she doesn't know won't kill her" He chuckle as he fled to meet up with his new companion.

What Dark Mist didn't stick around to see, was that a lot of the criminals in the asylum had somehow managed to survive the attack. One of this few was the criminally insane Jack Rupert also known as the Joker "So, you think you can take my girl and get away with it ay? Well we'll see about that Mr little puddle of black smoke. You think you are funny ay? Well ha I am the joker. I make the jokes, I am the funny guy. And what you did isn't funny at all. I will have my revenge haha yes, I will have my revenge and then you will have nothing hahahahaha sometimes it feels so good to be evil" The Joker said before running away.

Wayne Family Manor

Gotham City New York

Saturday

26th of November 2015

Three Thirty At Morning

Bruce Wayne now dressed in a black suit and tie instead of his Batman outfit stood in front of the giant mirror in his living room, fixing his tie and his hair, ready to go to a very important function in the Gotham City hall when he saw the TV automatically go on and the news anchor woman sitting at the desk in front of the camera.

The anchor woman said the following "Breaking news in Gotham City, approximately two hours ago the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, more commonly known as Arkham Asylum or simply Arkham, blew up, that's right ladies and gentlemen Arkham Asylum blew up due to a gas leak classifying it as a gas explosion. We now take you to Jenny Jane Warren who is currently on the scene" Bruce Wayne couldn't believe his ears. Arkham Asylum blew up, Arkham... Asylum... Blew... Up. Swallowing a lump in his throat he called his most trusted friend, butter and father figure Alfred, telling him to record the rest of the news bulletin while he was attending the function at the Gotham City hall, then he left, a thought occurred to him and in an instant he knew who cause the destruction of Arkham Asylum "Dark Mist the Shadowed Mercenary.

Important Author's Note

Well, there you have it, the first chapter of Dark Mist the Shadowed Mercenary I hope you enjoyed reading it. As always reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated.

There is something I forgot to put in the chapter, Dark Mist has green like Beast Boy, but he does not wear his usual black and purple suit, instead he wears Robin's Slade apprentice suit from the Teen Titans season one episode "Apprentice Part 2".

He also wears a cloak similar to the one Raven wears, except his is black.

Again you, the readers must decide what pairing will be in this story. I've also got another question for you, if you could be any member of the Bat Clan witch one would you be? Also if anyone could please help me write this story I'd really appreciate it.

Remember to fav, follow and review!

NightHawk35


	2. Chapter 2: What Have I Done?

Chapter Two What Have I Done? And A Deal With The Joker

Dark Mist: the Shadowed Mercenary Chapter Two What Have I Done? And A Deal With The Joker

Apologetic Author's Note: Hey guys sorry this took me so long to update I've been experiencing a major case or writers block also I had to focus on schoolwork and all that, but I'm finally back and I've made a 4K to 5K chapter to prove this. I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman The Animated Series, Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker or the Teen Titans as they are owned and produced by DC Entertainment, Warner Bros. Animations and Warner Bros. Family Entertainment.

NightHawk35

Dark Mist: the Shadowed Mercenary Chapter Two What Have I Done? And A Deal With The Joker

The Joker's Secret Lair.

Gotham City New York.

Saturday.

The 27th of November 2015.

Twelve Thirty In The Morning.

In an abandoned where house which served as a hideout for a criminally insane madman. A man with pale almost paper sheet white skin, black-ish green slicked back hair, red lips possibly from make up or paint and who wears a purple business suit with a red fluffy corsage and a messed up tie stood with his hands lain flat on a wooden table. This man was Jack Okker or the infamous Joker, a well known criminal psychopath to the people of Gotham City.

People could usually see him with his girlfriend and partner in crime Harley Quinn when they go out into the society of the city, except this time it was different, this time he didn't have Harley Quinn by his side and this time he finally has someone other than himself to place the blame on for Harley's permanent absence at his side.

"Dark Mist, Mr Shadowed Mercenary, ha. I could be a better mercenary than that pathetic little child. Why, I would even have a bigger name than Deathstroke the Terminator. I just don't want to, but if I did I would be known as The Joker..., no I'm already the Joker, Ah-ha I would be known as insaniac the maniac, no, too weird then I would just sound like a rapper AHH anyway I would be way worse than the Shaded Assassin is" The Joker ranted to his lonesome self at a fast pace, but stopped dead in his track when an idea suddenly hit him" Yes, haha I'm a genius, an evil genius, but a genius none the less haha If I become a better mercenary then that pathetic boy Dark Mist, then I can win MY Harley's heart back and together we can kill the Shadowed Mercenary haha, Joker you smart old boy".

With that self pat on the back the Joker immediately jumped into action, randomly mixing solids, liquids, gases and powders such as chlorine, headache medication like aspirins and even concentration tablets because in Joker's sick and twisted mind only one sentence repeated itself 'You will never know if you don't try, hahaha"

Wayne Family Manor.

Gotham City New York.

Saturday.

The 27th of November 2015.

Twelve Forty Five In The Morning.

Bruce Wayne returned from a business related party which he went to last night. Now standing in the middle of his living room Bruce switched on his flat screen and carefully watched the recording of last night's news bulletin, paying close attention to what was being said. 'Breaking news in Gotham City, earlier this morning the well known mercenary Dark Mist 'the Shadowed Mercenary' was arrested during a battle against Batman and his two sidekicks Batgirl and Robin.

The Shadowed Mercenary' was taken to the Elizabeth Arkham Asylum for the Criminally Insane, accompanied by close to one hundred armed police officers, where he remains in solitary confinement. We bring you more of this story as it develops. From Channel 13 news, I'm Monique Write saying, stay safe citizens of Gotham'.

Bruce brought one of his hands to his chin in a thinking position as he absorbs the new information provided by the news 'Interesting, the news bulletin says he's still in Arkham Asylum and yet last night commissioner Gordon let it slip that he and Harley Quinn escaped. The Gotham City Police Department must be trying to keep the situation under wraps until further notice. God knows this city will erupt into chaos if the news of Dark Mist and Harley Quinn's escape reach the Gotham City newspaper companies' The successful business man thought to himself.

Then suddenly another thought hit him 'If Quinn escaped then there is no doubt that the Joker did as well and I hardly think he is working with Dark Mist. He's as good a mercenary as they come and is known to work with a few nut jobs and certified lunatics but he would never work with a mad man. Deathstroke must have taught him better than that.'

Just as he was done thinking this the sound of shoes hitting the tiled floor brought his attention to his approaching butler, father figure and close family friend Alfred Thaddeus Crane Pennyworth "Is something the matter, master Wayne?" The old man asked as he came to stand next to Bruce.

"No Alfred everything's okay I just..." He trailed off waiting for a few seconds seemingly in thought before speaking up again "Alfred, I fear that Gotham will go into complete chaos again now that Dark Mist, Harley Quinn and the Joker escaped, but more so about Dark Mist. I can take care of Quinn and the Joker but Dark Mist there is something about him, I don't know how to stop him. I can't kill him because then I would be no better than Dark Mist himself. I'm lost, I don't know what to do anymore"

Alfred thought about his employer's predicament for a few seconds before speaking his mind "Perhaps you don't need to fight him, master Wayne. Correct me if I am wrong, but is there not an old saying of 'if you can't beat him join him'? Now I am not saying you should join him but rather have him join you. But an operation such as this requires patience and a lot of planning to accomplish, Master Bruce. Also you should keep in mind that the boy was surrounded by Deathstroke the Terminator for most of his life. He looks up to Deathstroke as a father figure, getting the young boy to let that all go will be quite difficult, but it is necessary if he is to let go of his hatred and become a hero. I would rather not see him following in Slade Wilson's footsteps. I would prefer to see him following your own instead." Said Alfred unknowingly giving Bruce an idea.

Dark Mist's Secret Hideout.

Gotham City New York.

Saturday.

The 27th of November 2015.

One Thirty Five In The Morning.

Dark Mist Along with his new girlfriend and partner in crime Harley Quinn were sitting in one of the Shadowed Mercenary's secret Gotham hideouts as they are discussing what crimes to do first "Ooh Pooky can we please blow up a bank, oh no wait, better yet a mall! Ooh please can we blow up the mall!, please?" Harley begs as she is sitting in her new boyfriend's lap while giving him her best version of a pouty face which Dark Mist found both hot and cute "Okay, first things first, pooky?" Asked Dark Mist as he raises an eyebrow while wrapping both his arms around Harley's waist.

Blushing Harley looked at her man with a small smile "Yip, that's my new pet name for ya and I'm gonna keep calling ya that so don't try and stop me!" She said, then waited for a few moments before continuing in a teasing tone of voice "Unless, of course you don't like it... Pooky. Mistah J never liked me calling him that. He would always hit me across my face for it." She said as she made another pouty face at the last part, this one resembling the face made by a small puppy when looking for his master's affection.

Dark Mist visibly frowned at that confession "Harley, I'm not Mr. J, Mrs. J, Uncle J, Aunt J Grandpa J or Grandma J. You can call me whatever you want to." He said as he brushed a tear off of her cheek and brought her face too his for a kiss "I love you, Harley."

"I love you too, Pooky." She said happily as the couple kissed "So much."

Somewhere In The City.

Gotham City New York.

Saturday.

The 27th of November 2015.

Two Twenty In The Morning.

Bruce Wayne now in full Batman mode was driving around Gotham in his Bat mobile with his son and fourth Robin, Damian Wayne sitting in the back while Batgirl (Barbra Gordon) is seen sitting in the passenger seat next to the Big Black Bat. This of course being Robin's attempt at being 'the perfect gentleman'.

Absent mindedly Batman stares out at the open road, completely lost in his thought 'We need to find Dark Mist, Joker and Quinn immediately. Gotham can't afford another war.'

Batgirl who had been looking out of the passenger side window for most of the ride, looked back at Batman and noticed the thoughtful look in his eyes "Why are we on patrol out here again?" She asked snapping Batman out of his thoughts and getting the Boy Wonder in the back seat's attention "Yeah dad, why?"

Batman took in a deep breath before answering "Because the Bat Computer said that there is a robbery and possibly a hostage situation at the Gotham City Central Mall. We have to take it because I think the robbers are Dark Mist and Harley Quinn."

Hearing his father mention the Shadowed Mercenary sent a chill down Robin's spine and caused a wave of undeniable fear to coarse through is veins "Dark Mist? Are you sure it's him? I mean he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to work with Quinn. And Harley's too lovey dovey over the Joker to work with him... Right?"

Batgirl looked straight ahead at the road as she answered for Batman "There is only one way to find out."

The Gotham City Central Mall.

Gotham City New York.

Saturday.

The 27th of November 2015.

Two Fifty Five In The Morning.

After being convinced by Harley to rob the 24 hour access mall on the far south of Gotham City, Dark Mist and Harley Quinn are seen having the time of their lives as they take down security guards as well as taking every citizen in the mall hostage and cleaning out all of the cash registers while waiting for Batman and his two sidekicks to arrive.

Not long into the robbery Dark Mist spots the ever so familiar Bat mobile as he grins to himself as he notices Harley coming up from behind him to stand by his side "Harley, get the money and set the charges. I will deal with the Dark Knight and his partners." Dark Mist said as he gives Harley a long and passionate kiss on the lips before watching her leave, swaying her hips to tease him.

Turning his attention back to the caped crusader Dark Mist smirks evilly as he speaks "Well Batman, I can't say I am surprised to see you, quite the opposite really rather I was expecting you to be here. You know how it is, the villain comes and causes absolute chaos, creating an opportunity for the oh so dearly loved hero to swoop in and save the day, but now let me tell you this Batman: this day will not be saved and you will end here." He said in a calm voice that momentarily sent a shiver down Batman's spine.

Taking a fighting stance the Dark Knight's heart beats rapidly as he asked "What are you planning, Dark Mist?" Two seconds and a chuckle later Batman gets his answer as Dark Mist folds his arms behind his back "I've taken a page out of the Joker's book. As we speak the lovely Harley Quinn is taking the money and setting explosive charges all over the mall. To put it simpler think of it this way. Think of today as christmas, the mall as a present and the explosive charges as the wrapping paper, now when my signal is sent, Harley will press a little red button and the mall will explode."

Batman hid a shudder as he asked "Why are you doing this?" Dark Mist looked back at him with a serious face "Revenge Batman. My parents abandoned me. My parents were killed. They didn't care, and if they don't care why should these people? Why? All they have done is curse my name since day one, but they don't think further than the insults. They don't see that this is there fault, but at the heart of this I blame Bruce Wayne and his Welfare Organization. I would have gone there, but I knew that organization couldn't care for me. Deathstroke said it and it was true." He finishes by bowing his head while secretly prepare a small ball of blinding powder to blind the three Bat Clan members.

Batman shifted uncomfortably at this. He knew that the Bruce Wayne Welfare Organization could only provide food and shelter for 45 percent of all Gotham's orphans and secretly felt ashamed that Dark Mist wasn't part of that 45 percent.

"And what about the citizens you have trapped in the mall? They have families too. They have children to look after too." Said Batman as he got into a different fighting stance.

The Shadowed Mercenary laughed in a way similar to his mentor, Deathstroke "Nice try Batman, but you can't guilt trip me. All that is going to happen here today is this: 1) Me and my lovely girlfriend Harley Quinn are going to escape with the money. 2) This mall will be blown sky high killing every single person in it. Then every child whose parents died here today will feel the way I feel when my parents were killed and 3) you won't be able to stop it from happening."

Then a devious smile crossed his lips as he got a better idea "You know what I'm a fair guy and contrary to popular beliefs, I do believe in giving my opponent a chance to do what he needs to. So, how about we do this? Since Deathstroke has taught me so well... let's make a deal or rather a condition of sorts. I'll give you five minutes to clear out the mall of civilians, before I blow it up." Dark Mist says as he throws the ball of blinding powder at the three Bat Clan members as he calmly makes his exit "Clocks ticking Batman!"

Once the mist from the blinding powder cleared, Batman swiftly looked around but found no trace of the Shadowed Mercenary anywhere and instead turned his attention to the matter at hand "Robin, Batgirl see how many people you can get out of the mall. I'm going to see if I can de-activate the bombs." He said as he rushes to the nearest bomb in sight.

Reaching the point where he could get a better look Batman noticed something strange. The bomb wasn't like any normal bomb one might usually find during a terrorist attack, no. This bomb was round like in the form of a disc with ten red stripes around the centre with two of the red stripes gone 'Dark Mist said he's giving me five minutes to do my work and here's ten stripes with two gone off and it took me a minute to get here. So, that means that a stripe goes off every thirty seconds.' Batman thought as he sees another stripe go off 'I hope Robin and Batgirl have gotten everyone out of the mall.'

Inside The Gotham City Central Mall.

Gotham City New York.

Saturday.

The 27th of November 2015.

Three Fifty Five In The Morning.

Robin and Batgirl upon rushing into the mall immediately started untying the hostages while assuring them that everything is going to be okay and that they would all be escorted out of the mall safely.

Walking up to the last of the bound hostages, Robin and Batgirl froze up on the spot as they see who it is and can't believe their eyes.

There in the far corner of the building sat a tied up Oswald Cobblepots who is more commonly known to most of the citizens of Gotham as the ex mayor turned deranged and obsessed villain Penguin. "Penguin? What are you doing here and as a follow up question, why are you here?" Asked Robin as he forcefully grabbed Penguin by his gentleman's jacket.

Penguin scrunched his face at the Boy Wonder "Why should I answer you? I did not plan nor execute any of this! I was sure you would have known that, but I guess not, Boy Blunder." Penguin chuckles at his insult of the Boy Wonder name.

Robin tightened his grip on Penguin's jacket as he brings Penguin face to face with himself "Because I asked. Also because I'm supposed to get you out of here safely and correct me if I'm wrong, but I remember something about you still being a wanted criminal." Robin said as he forces Penguin against a nearby wall.

Penguin scrunched his face in disrespect "You shouldn't try to blackmail me Boy Blunder. It really doesn't suit you." He said to which Robin replied by taking one of his katannas out of its sheath and holding it against Penguin's neck, but not hard enough to draw blood "Does this suit me?"

Penguin gulped as he squinted his eyes to look at the katanna pressed to his neck, then laughed "Ha, please, you won't kill me. The Bat wouldn't allow it."

Robin put on a barbaric smile "Batman isn't here with us now is he?" He said as he prepared to strike but the voice of Batgirl caught his attention "Robin, Batman says to get out now!"

Turning his attention away from Penguin, Robin nodded at his female companion then turned back to Penguin "If you don't want to be saved then you can die. I can't think of anyone who will miss you." He stated as he knocked Oswald out.

"Let's go!"

Dark Mist's Secret Hideout.

Gotham City New York.

Saturday.

The 27th of November 2015.

Four Twenty Five In The Morning.

The Shadowed Mercenary sat impatiently in his hideout with Harley on his lap as he taps his fingers on the chair's arm rests while also keeping a close eye on the clock as well as a few television monitors which show the soon to explode central mall "I've given the Bat Clan more then enough time."

"Now we get to see the mall go boom!" Harley happily cheered as she took a glance over to the clock and frowned "Pooky, something's wrong! It's way passed five minutes and the mall hasn't gone boom yet!" She whined in a childish voice.

Dark Mist gave a chuckle to Harley's childish antics and explained "Of Course its not babe, the bombs you scattered all around the mall were fakes or duds, depending on what you want to call them." He said stroking Harley's blond hair. "So, the mall was never gonna go boom?" Harley asked, her voice taking a sudden change from cheerful and excited to a tone of disappointment and sadness.

Dark Mist couldn't help but to smile at the way Harley's mood changed in a flash 'That's something that's going to take some time to get use to.' He thought as he continued his explanation "No, the mall will explode in a few seconds. I was assured of that by my squad of Slade Bots"

Harley looked at her boyfriend with a confused look "What do you mean, Pooky?"

Flashback Begins.

The Gotham City Central Mall.

Gotham City New York.

Saturday.

The 27th of November 2015.

Directly After Harley And Dark Mist Discussed Their Attack Plan.

Directly after the Shadowed Mercenary and his girlfriend discussed what they would do and how they were going to blow up the mall, Dark Mist contacted a squad of ten Slade Bots and gave them their instructions.

Running on the rooftops the ten Slade Bots hurriedly made their way to the Gotham City central mall where they were to attach tiny cloaked bombs to the building.

After placing bombs on every possible opening of the roof and back of the mall, the Slade Bots contacted their master's apprentice to tell him that they completed their mission, before retreating back to the where house in Bludhaven where they came from.

Flashback Ends.

Dark Mist's Secret Hideout

Gotham City New York.

Saturday.

The 27th of November 2015.

Four Twenty Nine In The Morning.

"Wait a second, you mean to tell me that you sent ten Slade thingies to set up small cloaked bombs on the roof and back of the mall?" Harley asked her boyfriend with a hint of shock and admiration in her voice "Two questions, the first is this: How many of those Slade thingies do you or Deathstroke have? and When will the mall go boom?"

Dark Mist chuckled at Harley's excited voice before answering "I have about five hundred squads with each squad consisting of ten Slade Bots, so that means I have five thousand Slade Bots and Deathstroke then has sixteen thousand Slade Bots." The Shadowed Mercenary explains, taking a second to look at Harley's shocked face "And I estimate that the mall will 'go boom' in about three seconds after I finish talking." He said then waited three seconds until the mall exploded, causing Harley to jump out of Dark Mist's lap and go stir crazy with joy and excitement in front of him 'She gets so hyped up when something explodes, hhmm, maybe I should make more things explode.' Dark Mist thought as he watches Harley jump up and down with joy and also thinking about what to bomb next.

In An Alternate Universe

Location Is Unknown

Gotham City New York.

Day Is Unknown

Date Is Unknown

Time Is Unknown

In Gotham two females are seen fighting the Bat Clan on the roof of a museum as they appear to be holding their own against Batman.

These two are Delia and Deidre Logan, twin sisters who operate under the alias' Dee Dee as they are seen wearing red wigs, white hats, red strapless tops, white shorts, red go-go boots, and make-up. "Dee, get the jester's diamond!" Ordered one of the sisters as the other jumps down through a skylight and lands in a cat-like stance

Getting to a vertical base (getting to her feet), Delia quickly brushed her hands together to get rid of the dust, before looking around the museum's Jewelry exhibit.

Approaching a laser guarded case which was in the center of the room, Delia gave a smile that was almost like a clone of the smile given by Harley Quinn when she was happy.

Using her gymnastic skills to expertly bend and flip over the lasers, Delia gave a proud smirk as she was now standing right in front of her goal, so close she could feel her own hot breath bounce back from off the glass casing.

"Well done, my dear I must say you are quite the skilled jewel thief." Came a voice from out of nowhere which startled Delia."

Turning around she could see what she thought was a clown in a purple business suit "Who are you?" She asked as she blocked the case from his sight in a defensive and protective way. The clown chuckled, but at what the girl didn't know "Oh pardon me. Where are my manners? Allow me to introduce myself. My name is the Joker, but you, my dear can call me Mr J. I know your mother always did." The joker finished with a satisfied smile, knowing that his last sentence got her attention.

"You knew my mother?" Delia asked in surprise at the fact that her mother never mentioned knowing any 'Joker'.

"Yes my dear, we used to work together. The Joker and Harley Quinn, oh those were the days, before she started working with and fell in love with that no good Shadowed Mercenary, good times, but as you can see my age is catching up to me. I can't even laugh the way I used to. The good times are coming to an end" The Joker said as he fakes a sad face that soon

Delia felt her blood boil at the clown for what he called her and Deidre's father "What do you want clown!" She shouted back at the Joker

Laughing the Joker wagged his index finger in a 'no, no' motion "Temper, temper my dear, I'm not here to insult your family. I'm here to present you with an offer" He explained to the now surprised girl "What?" She asked as if trying to make sense of the situation

"You and your sister should work for me. As it is, I can see you two are in a bit of a tight spot and I think I might just be able to help you. Now, I'm not forcing you into anything all I want is for you to here me out on my offer and if after that you still refuse, well I'm fine with that." The Joker said as he offered a big smile.

Sighing Delia nodded in hopes of getting this over with quickly "Fine, but make it quick I've got places to go and people to beat."

The Joker genuinely smiled at that "You're definitely your father's daughter. Now back to business, as I've said age is getting to me and I find myself unable to do what I need to, that's where you and your sister come in. My alternate universe self is struggling to get revenge for an old matter. He won't admit it, but the evidence is there" The Joker explained, only stopping to see if Delia was still following, then continued "I need you to help him get his revenge on a few people that's all." He said in a calm and soothing voice, but Delia didn't believe what she was hearing.

"Why should we help you? What's in it for us?" She asked folding her arms and raising an eyebrow at the sadistic clown. The Joker moved closer to the thieving girl "Money my dear, I pay well, just ask your mother." He said as he was now standing in front of Delia "Either that, or the fact that your parents are also in that universe." He said, looking down at her as he put his hands on both her shoulders "Do we have a deal?"

Delia turned her face away from the Joker, seemingly debating whether or not to accept, then after a few seconds she spoke "Deal." 'We are going to see dad again! I hope he's proud of us.' Delia thought

The Joker grinned at getting his way "Excellent, now hold still." The Joker ordered as he brings out a strange looking ray gun and fires it directly at Delia, sending her and her sister to the alternate universe

The Gotham City Central Mall.

Gotham City New York.

Saturday.

The 27th of November 2015.

Four Twenty Nine In The Morning.

Batman, Batgirl and Robin watched helplessly as the Gotham City central mall went down in flames and up in smoke. Dealing with the Joker for the past few years had mentally and emotionally prepared the Big Black Bat for when things exploded, in fact the Dark Knight saw things explode on a regular basis, but not like this. Never like this.

As he continues to stare at the burning mall, Batman felt himself shifting to another zone, a zone he had never felt before. Desperation.

'I need help.' The Caped Crusader thought as he thought of who to ask 'Maybe I could ask the Titans, they've dealt with Deathstroke before, maybe they know something that could be useful-' Batman didn't get a chance to finish his thought because something else caught his attention. Two paramedics were called to a specific spot in the middle of the rubble.

Paying full attention to the scene, Batman's eyes followed the paramedics as the raced back to the ambulance and got a stretcher from out the back then raced back to the spot, hoisted and strapped what looked like a dead body on the stretcher and carried him back to the ambulance.

When Batman looked at the face of the unfortunate victim he knew it was a face that would haunt him forever. The terribly burnt and scarred face of the once insane Penguin, the now deceased Oswald Cobblepots 'I definitely need help.'

Important Author's Note: Well, there you have it, the second chapter of Dark Mist the Shadowed Mercenary I hope you enjoyed reading it. I know the part near the end is going to raise a lot of questions about Dee Dee's roles in this story, as well as the part in the end where I killed off Penguin so let me answer both of them now.

I know in the Batman Beyond: Return of the Joker Dee Dee are Harley Quinn's Granddaughters, but I made them Harley and Dark Mist's daughters just to make things a little more interesting, because who doesn't like a bit of a twist, right?

And as for why I killed off penguin, well, to be honest I really, really don't like the guy. There's just something about his face and voice that creeps me out and the fact that he has no big role in the story made it an okay thing to do so Rest In Peace Oswald Cobblepots.

Also, I need your opinions on the following: who do you want me to kill off in upcoming chapter. Your options are:

1) Bane.

2) Killer Croc

3) The Riddler

4) Mr Freeze

5) Poison Ivy

6) The Killer Moth

7) The Mad Hatter

8) The Great White Shark

9) Scarecrow

10) Clayface

As always reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated so please leave a review, fav or follow, thanks

NightHawk35


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Mist The Shadowed Mercenary Chapter Three: The Dee Dee Twins Have A Slight Argument, The Big Black Bat Draws Closer, Dark Mist And Harley Quinn's Parenting Revelation And The Teen Titans Get Involved.

Apologetic Author's Note: Hey guys please don't kill me. I know that I've been gone for well over 13 to 14 months with this particular story and I wholeheartedly apologize for that, but I have a good reason for my absence from this story. You see a few days after l updated the second chapter of this story, my phone gave out and of course I saved all my chapters on the memopad so it wasn't saved on my memory card when my phone gave out. So in short. I had to rewrite everything and while I was rewriting everything I kind of got in the zone with Joining Young Justice. That's why that was updated earlier than this. Again sorry and thank you to everyone who has reviewed during my absence. Also the ulternate universe that I spoke of in the previous chapter can basically be seen as the future since the differences are at this stage barely even noticeable.

Responses To Reviews

To The Black Reading Knight: Hey man don't worry about it, it's fine. Enjoy the new chapter, and thank you for reviewing.

To Shadowkid: Hey I definitely need to work on that, but thank you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy the new chapter.

To Cool-ZGR: Thank you for reviewing as well as the brilliant suggestions. I will definitely make good use of them, you won't be disappointed. Enjoy the new chapter.

To Death-Clawer: I like your sense of humor and thanks for pointing out the last name issues, I can tell you pay a lot of attention to what you read. Enjoy the new chapter and thank you for reviewing.

To Moth'sDaBombGirl: Thank you for reviewing. Enjoy the new chapter.

To LOTRLover65: Thank you for reviewing. You were hyped for the new chapter and here it is. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

To StaticBenderGirl: Thank you for reviewing. Enjoy the new chapter.

To LeMarX: A suicide squad spin-off? I'll look into that. Thank you for reviewing man and enjoy the new chapter.

To Peter de kidd: I like where you're coming from, I have to say, I really do. Finish off Two Face, now why didn't I think of that? Rest assured Dark Mist will settle his old scores. As for whether or not the Dee Dee twins will stab their parents in the back, well . . . no that will never happen. You know the old saying 'blood is thicker than water.' and all. Enjoy the new chapter.

To Greg M: Hey man thanks for your review, I really appreciate it. In regards to leaving Bane alive as a friend and not killing him off as an enemy . . . Well I kinda like that, keep more ideas like that coming dude. Killing Killer Croc will be something that I will definitely enjoy writing. Enjoy the new chapter.

To FanFic-Boy-4-Eva: Thanks man I'm glad you liked the chapter. As for your question, you asked me for the Joker's aliases and this is what I got for you: The Clown Prince Of Crime, The Nemesis Of The Knight, The White Duke Of Death, Melvin White, Public Enemy Number One, The King Of Arkham Asylum, The Harlequin Of Hate, Puddin', Mr J, Jack Napier, Patient Zero, Patient Two Hundred And Twenty Three, The Man Of A Thousand False Fronts, The Mephistopheles Of Mirth, The King Of Gotham City, The Ace Of Knaves, The Grand Mogul Of Mountebanks, Joseph Kerr, Dr J, Reko, Dr. Genesius, The Laughing Man, Oberon Sexton. I'll be using these aliases in this - as well as future chapters.

If I missed anyone, please know that it was not intentional and that your review is just as much appreciated as these mentioned above. NightHawk35.

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman The Animated Series, Batman Beyond Return Of The Joker or The Teen Titans as they are owned and produced by DC Entertainment, Warner Brothers Animation and Warner Brothers Family Entertainment.

Dark Mist The Shadowed Mercenary Chapter Three: The Dee Dee Twins Have A Slight Argument, The Big Black Bat Draws Closer, Dark Mist And Harley Quinn's Parenting Revelation And The Teen Titans Get Involved.

Part One Of Four: The Dee Dee Twins Have A Slight Argument

The Gotham City Natural History Museum

Gotham City New York

Sunday

The 28th Of November 2015

Eight Thirty Five In The Morning

"Aagh" Deidre quietly moaned as her eyes slowly opened up to look at the ceiling of the Gotham City Natural History Museum. "What the Hell happened?" She asked to no one in particular as she slowly sat up and rubbed at her aching head. "Wow, that really hurts." She said to herself again as she looked at the room that she was in. This room looked vaguely familiar to the young criminal, as if she had see it before, but she couldn't quite put her finger on anything at the moment, not with the raging headache she had right now anyway.

Another quiet groan similar to hers earlier brought Deidre's attention to the lump laying beside her a few feet away. Squinting her eyes, Deidre realized that the groaning lump a few feet away from her was in fact her twin sister, Delia. Crawling ever so slowly closer to her sister, Deidre could hear her twin muttering something. What she heard made her whole body shake with rage and confusion . . .

Delia woke up quietly moaning in pain from the headache that she got from hitting her head against the place's tiled floor, whatever this place was. Delia slowly opened her eyes to stare at the Gotham City Natural History Museum's beautifully designed ceiling. 'Kudos to the architect who designed this building and the construction workers who built it.' She thought and rubbed her forehead in pain as she looked around her. "It seems the clown actually came through. Who would've thought?" Delia said to no one in particular as she looked around the room. The room looked vaguely familiar to her. 'This must be what the museum looked like in the past.' She thought as she took stock of everyone and everything in the room. When her eyes landed on her twin sister though, Delia visibly cringed at the look Deidre was giving her.

Deidre was seething at her sister at the moment, in fact she was so angry that she even though about attacking her with her bare hands, but she knew that anger and violence wouldn't get any information out of Delia, she knew her sister too well. So taking a calming breath, Deidre fixed her eyes on her twin as she said four simple words "I need answers, now."

Delia was shocked at the calming tone with which her sister spoke. In all their years together, Delia had never heard Deidre speak so calmly, especially when she looked as angry as she did just a few seconds ago. Cautiously eyeing her twin, Delia spoke "Answers to what, sis?" Delia asked giving a nervous smile and giggle at the end.

Deidre sighed in frustration. She knew what her sister was trying to do. Avoid and avade, that's what she always did in a tough situation, and admittedly she was pretty good at it, but this time her sister wouldn't get away without 'Spilling the beans' as people back in the past (or alternate past in this case) used to say "Come on now, Dee, don't play dumb, you know what I'm talking about." She said in a playful voice as she inched closer to Delia.

Delia swallowed a lump in her throat as Deidre came face to face with her, now sporting a smug smirk that said 'busted'. Rapidly shaking her head, Delia tried to create some distance between her and her twin "uhh, um, nah, nope, sorry, can't say that I do." Delia said hoping that her sister would drop the subject. Sadly that wasn't the case as Deidre said something that made her body freeze . . .

"It seems the clown actually came through. Who would've thought?" Deidre quoted her earlier words and Delia felt like an ant fighting against an elephant, in short she felt utterly defeated "Okay, okay, I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to be angry afterwards, okay?" Deidre already felt her blood boil at this. What could be so bad that she'd have to promise not to be angry afterwards? She really didn't like this "Fine, I won't yell, but I'll talk loudly if I feel the need to." She said and Delia sighed. That was probably the best she would get out of her sister "Okay, so . . . While we were doing our little robbery thingy, I kinda bumped into this old pale guy." Deidre already didn't like this, no one was supposed to be on the inside of this museum except for them. "And ummh, we kinda started talking and he kinda offered us a job. Hehe." Deidre was incensed! 'How could she just accept a job from a stranger without talking to me first?' She thought as Delia continued "Now I know you're probably really angry right now, but I have a good reason-"

"Oh yeah and what's that?" Deidre 'spoke loudly' while glaring dangerously at her twin.

"He knew mom!" Delia yelled back "He said he knew mom. He said he used to work with her and by the way he was talking I guessed he knew daddy as well." These words made Deidre freeze 'Mom . . . Daddy.' Was what Delia said really true? Could this guy really have known their parents? . . . 'I guess there's only one way to find out.' "What's his name?"

Delia looked at her sister blankly. "The Joker."

Part Two Of Four: The Big Black Bat Draws Closer

The Bat Cave

Gotham City New York

Sunday

The 28th Of November 2015

Thirteen Thirty Five In The Afternoon

The Dark Knight parked the batmobile on the ramp inside the bat cave and made quick work of exiting the car. He really had no time to lose. The reason for the Caped Crusader being in such a hurry was simple, earlier this morning, roughly four or so hours ag, Batman got an urgent call from the Gotham City Police Department's commissioner telling him to get to the Gotham City Natural Jewelry History Museum as soon as possible.

When he finally got there, he found the commissioner crouched in the middle of the suspected crime scene with latex gloves covering his hands as he held up a single blonde lock of hair. "Commissioner, what's the emergency?" The Dark Knight asked as he lifted up the yellow tape surrounding the commissioner and approached him from behind.

Jim Gordon glanced at the man standing behind him and extended the hand which held the blonde lock of hair towards him "What do you make of this?" Was the simple question that flooded out of the commissioner's mouth. Batman leaned in closer and brought his hand to his chin in a 'thinking' pose. "A lock of hair, blonde in color, seems to belong to a female judging by the length." Batman said in his best detective voice, but deep down he was really confused 'Did the commissioner call me here just to inspect someone's, probably a worker or a tourist's hair?' The Caped Crusader asked himself as he stood up straight again. He knew he shouldn't be so dismissive of the case, but in all honesty he quite frankly couldn't care. He had to find and . . . Rehabilitate The Shadowed Mercenary, and until that happened, nothing else mattered . . . Nothing.

"Exactly." The commissioner exclaimed and Batman was about to question the old man's sanity, until he felt the commissioner shove something into his hand. A sheet of paper. Reading what stood on the paper, Batman locked eyes with commissioner Gordon and raised an eyebrow. "What's this?" He asks and Gordon sighed. "That is the un-detailed version of the lab results that I got back when I sent another few strands of hair in for examination a few hours ago . . . Notice anything odd?" The Dark Knight shook his head "Of course not. The more detailed results revealed that the strands of hair I sent in and the one you're holding belongs to a pair of twins . . . Deidre Harleen Logan and Delia Francis Logan, recognize them?" Again Batman shook his head.

Why didn't he know them? He either knew or at least knew of every criminal in Gotham 'Strange'

"Of course you wouldn't." The commissioner's voice brought the Caped Crusader back to reality "That's because they don't exist . . ."

That was four or so hours ago, right now however, the Dark Knight was hurrying over to the bat computer. During the four hours it took him to collect all the necessary machinery to conduct his own DNA analysis of the blonde lock of hair, commissioner Gordon had called a press conference to explain to the media what happened at the museum earlier that day.

The fact that the commissioner did this slightly angered the Caped Crusader, because now that the media had all the information, chances were that all of this would be on the 2 o'clock news. That means Batman effectively lost the element of surprise in this case, and he hated losing just about anything.

Quickly taking his seat in front of the bat computer, Batman started typing away furiously on the keyboard, compiling every bit of information he found from his own test results. Halfway through his typing frenzy, the Big Black Bat suddenly stopped as the commissioner's words ran through his mind. 'Deidre Harleen Logan and Delia Francis Logan.'

'Deidre Harleen Logan.'

'Delia Francis Logan.'

'Logan.'

'Harleen.'

'Blonde hair.'

'Harley.'

Batman's eyes sudenly widened in realization as he started typing in a new document.

Suspects names: Deidre Harleen Logan and Delia Francis Logan. Suspected of attempted robbery. Blonde hair found on the crime scene. Suspected of holding family ties to Dark Mist and Harley Quinn. Clues to these suspicions are: blonde hair, combined middle names make up Harley Quinn's first and middle name, and lastly their last names (Logan) which just so happens to be Gar Mark Logan also known as Dark Mist's last name.

What I can safely assume from all of this is that these two girls are in fact Dark Mist and Harley Quinn's daughters.

Batman felt a shiver of something running down his spine as he wrote the last six words. 'As if the city wasn't in enough chaos already.'

Part Three Of Four: Dark Mist And Harley Quinn's Parenting Revelation.

Dark Mist's Secret Hideout

Gotham City New York

Sunday

The 28th Of November 2015

Two O'clock In The Afternoon

The Shadowed Mercenary and his very beautiful girlfriend Harley Quinn sat on Dark Mist's throne with Harley of course sitting in her boyfriend's lap as they watched T.V. Approximately thirty to forty elite Slade Bots stood guard silently around the room, hidden in the shadows which the room provided, just in case there were any . . . Unforeseen occurrences.

The Shadowed Mercenary was about to reach for the remote to change the channel on the flat screen T.V. when something on said T.V. halted his movements.

"Breaking news, earlier today at exactly eight thirty five in the morning a break in at the Gotham City Natural Jewelry History Museum was reported to the Gotham City Police Department. When this news crew asked police commissioner Jim Gordon for the identity of the criminal, the commissioner had this to say: "At the moment we don't know much about the criminals except for their names and hair colors. The names of these criminals are Deidre Harleen Logan and Delia Francis Logan. The Gotham City Police Department will keep the citizens of Gotham updated once more evidence is found." The video clip went away and the anchor lady's form appeared on the screen again.

Dark Mist turned off the television and sat completely silent as he absorbed the new information. "It can't be." He whispered as he stood up. Harley moved off his lap when he stood up and proceeded to sit on her boyfriend's throne and watched him as he seemingly argued with himself. "I'm the only Logan here in Gotham, I'm sure of It." Curiosity got the best of Harley and she found herself asking "What do ya mean, Pooky?" The Shadowed Mercenary looked at his girlfriend and said "I'm the only person in Gotham whose last name is Logan." Harley looked at her boyfriend with a clueless expression on her face. "So?" "So those two girls' last names can't be Logan, because I'm the only person in this city with that last name." He said when something finally came to him. Staring intensely at his girlfriend he asked "Harley, baby, what's your full name?"

"Harleen Francis Quinzel, former psychiatric doctor, yes sirry, that's me!" She smiled brightly at the fact that she could tell her Pooky that. "And what were those two girls' names? Bear in mind that their last names are mine." Harley thought long and hard until she realized what her boyfriend must have realized earlier.

Harleen Francis Quinzel

Deidre Harleen Logan

Delia Francis Logan

"No way!" Harley looked at her boyfriend "Pooky, I think we're parents!" She exclaimed and literally tackled her boyfriend to the ground. Dark Mist was surprised at the speed and time which it took Harley to get to him, that was certainly abnormal "Isn't this great Pooky, we have daughters!" She exclaimed again hugging her beloved Pooky closer to her. "No, no it isn't." Dark Mist said sternly once he gently got Harley off of him and stood up, dusting himself off.

Harley looked at him with shock and sadness "Wha, what do ya mean, don't you wanna have kids with ya Harley?" She asked as tears were beginning to run down her cheeks. Dark Mist quickly realized the error in the way he said his words and knelt down to bring her into a tight hug. "Of course I do Harls, I didn't mean to say it like that . . . We don't know anything about them and besides that . . . I don't know if I'll be a good father, it's not exactly something I've ever needed to be." Harley looked at her man and smiled "Don't worry Pooky, I think both of us will be awesome parents, I'll be the fun lovin' mommy who encourages our kids to have fun and live life to the fullest and you can be the strict but lovin' daddy who keeps us all in line when we take things a little too far." She stated affectionately.

Dark Mist drastically sighed and looked at his future wife "Why do I get the feeling that I'm going to have to kill every second person we come across?" Harley only giggled before pulling him in for a rather long and heated kiss.

Part Four Of Four: The Teen Titans Get Involved

Titans Tower

Jump City California

Sunday

The 28th Of November 2015

Three Thirty In The Afternoon

A few hundred miles away from the City Of Gotham and just past a small dessert stood Jump City home to the resident team of teenaged superheroes known as the Teen Titans, who lived in a giant T-shaped tower inside said city. Members of this team includes:

Raven also known as Rachel Ruth, a sixteen year old inter-dementional half human, half demon who has light grey skin, short purple hair and intense purple eyes. She wears a bluish purple hooded cloak with a black leotard underneath, short bluish purple boots and weird looking golden bracelets. She also has a crimson red, diamond shaped shakra gem attached to her forehead.

Next is nineteen year old Cyborg also known as Victor "Vic" Stone, a man with an African American skin tone, loud booming voice and a passion for meat. He is half man and half machine with ninety five percent of his body being metal and the other five percent being his human part which is visibly only his part human head. He is sometimes seen as the second in command of the team.

Next is sixteen year old Starfire also known as Koriand'r, a princess from the alien planet of Tamaran. She has growing long fiery red hair which comes up to her waist, green eyes with light green scleras (or in other words the whites of her eyes are colored light green), she is tall with bright orange skin and her outfit is mostly violet with a glowing belt, her neck corn collar and gauntlets being silver with green jewls. She also wears a silver armband on her right arm. She wears a sleeveless crop top showing her midriff, a stem stalk mini skirt, and thigh high boots, all in violet. Her thigh high boots also have white stockings.

Next is sixteen year old Robin also known as Richard John Dick Grayson the leader of the team who wears green tights with black ankle high steel toed boots, green elbow high gloves, a short sleeve green T-shirt underneath a red armored vest with a yellow letter "R" inside a black circle over his left pectoral muscle, a yellow utility belt and a black cape that has a yellow interior. He also wears a black and white domino mask, and always has his black hair spiked backwards.

And lastly is sixteen year old Argent also known as Antonia Louise "Toni" Monetti from New Zealand. She has silver or light grey skin (similar to that of Raven) and spiked black hair with red bangs. Her dress is black up until her waist, where she has a red skirt with black stripes. She also wears long black sleeves and black boots with a bit of red coloring on the bottom. She also has a small "A" tattoo on her chest, and her eyes are red with black pupils.

Titans Tower Common Room

Inside the T-shaped tower's common room Richard John Dick Grayson, the original Robin, the first Red X and leader of the Teen Titans stood in front of the giant Titans Computer doing a thousand crime incident searches a minute, hoping to find a lead on Deathstroke The Terminator's whereabouts when the screen suddenly showed a video call sent specifically to him from Batman.

The Original Boy Wonder groaned in irritation as he opened the call, not at all happy to see his adoptive father and former mentor "Batman." Robin greeted, his voice colder than Dr. Freeze during the winter months. If Batman picked up on his cold tone, he didn't show it. "Robin." The Bat responded in his usual voice as he eyed his former protege. It had come to Batman's attention that Robin and the rest of his team have been spiraling out of control over the past few years, often times forming strange alliances with their enemies to combat the greater threats that the city faced. Batman desperately wanted to scold Robin for the ways in which he handled the criminals in Jump City, but chose to rather focus on the reason for his calling.

"What do you want?" Robin asked, narrowing his eyes at his former mentor.

Batman simply brushed him off as he kept his blank expression, being careful not to show any signs of emotions "I need all the information you have about Deathstroke." The silence and tension in the room following the 'straight to the point' statement was p thick that the two former partners could have sworn they saw it floating in between them.

Robin shifted his body board straight and schooled his features as to not expose his surprise to his former mentor. "Who's Deathstroke?" He asked, forcing his voice to take on a confused and curious tone. This time it was Batman's turn to narrow his eyes at his former protege as he slowly leaned closer to the web camera, letting the natural air of danger that usually followed him show itself in full force, letting the inaugural Boy Wonder know that he wasn't in the mood for his childish games "Don't play dumb Richard, I know you've faced Deathstroke on more than one occasion. In fact if my intel is correct, I believe you have something of an obsession with him. Now, the information if you'd please.

Robin still refusing to give in to his old mentor folded his arms in defiance. "And if I refuse . . ."

". . . Then you can consider your supply of crime fighting gadgets, to run dry right this instant."

Robin's mouth nearly fell through the floor in disbelief. "You, you can't do that!"

"I am the person who funds your supplies so yes I definitely can."

Robin bitterly hung his head in defeat "Why do you want the documents on The Terminator anyway? You're making yourself seem kind of desperate to get your hands on them." Robin inquired raising an eyebrow. The Caped Crusader stared at his former protege for a few seconds before answering. "I'm looking for something, something that I hope will help me in fighting Dark Mist."

"Who?"

"Dark Mist mostly commonly referred to as The Shadowed Mercenary or The Shaded Assassin. He is one of the world's most notorious mercenaries and is widely feared for his status as Deathstroke's most dangerous apprentice to date."

"He can't be all that dangerous considering the fact that I've never even heard of him before."

"He killed Penguin and nearly succeeded in killing Two Face" Robin's entire body froze over at this revelation. "You can't be serious." " I don't make jokes Richard, you aught to know that by now. He is extremely dangerous and you being nothing more than an average martial arts skilled teenager should be thankful that you haven't even managed to hear his name, much less fight him. I'm hoping that there will at least be an extra tid bit of information somewhere in the documents you have of Deathstroke."

Glancing at the serious look in the eyes of the bat, Robin reluctantly walked closer to the computer, got all his files on Slade Wilson out and sent them to the bat computer muttering an "It's done." before immediately shutting off the computer, his plans of searching for information on Deathstroke completely forgotten as he pondered the revelation of Slade's apprentice.

. . . Vowing to one day confront and defeat whoever Dark Mist is, if only to shove the fact in Batman's face afterwards.

Author's Note: Well there you have it, chapter 3 is done! I hope everybody who read this enjoyed it. Please remember to Fav, Follow and Review.

PS: From the next chapter onwards Harley wiĺl look the way she does in Batman Telltale: The Enemy Within.

Until next time.

NightHawk35.


End file.
